Crush
by BlackDragon2
Summary: Just one chance to understand...


  
  
  
  
CRUSH  
  
By   
  
BlackDragon  
  
  
Disclaimer: all character portrayed are property of Namco  
  
  
Pre-face  
  
This is my first try at a Tekken fic. I'm sorry, but I've only played  
the games. I've heard that there are some Tekken movies out there, but I've  
never seen them, so go easy if the fic is no good.  
  
This takes place a little after 'Tag Tournament'. I'm using Jin's and Jun's endings,  
just in case you were wondering.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A lonely forest was his place. This was a place he could think.  
  
This was where he could be truly himself and no one would disturb him.  
  
This was his place...  
  
To be alone.  
  
Jin sighed as he felt a lone raindrop hit his forehead. He would have to get back  
soon.  
  
He stood and began to walk slowly down the path he took to get here. He took the same  
one always, but the forest didn't seem to remain the same. It changed aspects each time  
he came here. And that was very often.  
  
He could feel light, but quick raindrops fall everywhere, but he didn't care. It was  
just water, after all.  
  
Sometimes he wondered why. Why he was cursed with such a life.  
  
The rain began to settle in. He remained with his pace.  
  
Why did it have to be so hard? All he wanted was a normal life, not all this that  
plagued him. What had he done that was so terrible?  
  
The rain was on-going and seemed that it would go on for a while.  
  
He stopped and tilted his head skyward. He closed his eyes and felt the raindrops on his  
face.  
  
The answers seemed to elude him just as quickly as the wind played with the rain.  
  
He began walking again, getting lost in his thoughts.  
  
He had worked so hard to become what he was now, but that brought him little joy.  
He wondered why he felt so empty, but then again the answer had always been right  
there; he just seemed to ignore it.  
  
Although he was known as one of the best martial artists, that title didn't have any meaning  
to him. He had nothing other than the fight.  
  
Some people were incredably envious of his abilities, but others...  
  
He stopped, taking a moment to laugh at his own thoughts.   
  
Yeah, he had a lot to show. People that hated him, just for who he was. Others who wanted  
him dead.  
  
His grandfather.  
  
*Stupid old man,* he thought to himself. He could still remember every detail so clearly.  
His training by him, the fights, all of it. All had been in an effort to avenge his  
mother. He succeded in destroying whatever Ogre had been, but that had been the least  
of his problems. Now, Heihachi wanted him dead, for he was becoming too powerful.  
  
He had a father he hated; who wouldn't hate someone like that? He had left him and his  
mother alone when he was very young. All he dreamed of was to become more powerful than  
Heihachi, and for those selfish dreams, he had abandoned his own flesh. Some father.  
  
His mother; the one person that had been his world, gone. He had never found her,  
no one had. Not even Heihachi. It was just pointless.  
  
As was his life, as he viewed it.  
  
What he would give just to see his mother once more. When he had been lying unconscious  
after fighting the Unknown, he could swear he felt her presence. Her kind demeanor,  
granting him a comfort he had long forgotten. As he lay, the demon presence within him  
slowly taking over, he could swear he felt her gentle touch. And then, as quickly as it  
had come, it went away. How he wanted to wake to see his mother, but he could not. His  
body lay unresponsive, unable to move. Not until her presence, her loving embrace  
was gone did he regain motion.   
  
He had been in a rage, a rage of unseen proportions. It had been so, that he had even  
been able to take on Kazuya. And he had won.  
  
*Now, you pay for what you've done, 'Father',* he said as he held his father's body in  
his hand. He wound for the strike that would eliminate; retribute all the pain this  
man had caused him and his mother- but he could not. He let him drop to the floor and  
stared at his hands. Shaking, he realized that all he had done had been in vain.  
  
He was ready to kill his father.  
  
His hands, as he saw them, were tainted by the blood of his mother. He could see himself;  
it was terrifying. Ready to take the life of he who helped give him life, and in that  
moment, he realized the inevitable.  
  
What would his mother have said? What would she have done?  
  
Unable to take it, he sunk to his knees and did something he had not done since he  
lost his mother...  
  
He cried.  
  
Jin opened his eyes, trying to forget that moment. He left Kazuya, and had not heard of him  
since. He hadn't heard from Heihachi either. And it was all the same; it didn't matter anymore.  
  
Nothing did.  
  
With a pained sigh, he began walking home, uncaring of the rain that soaked him.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
She was not happy at the moment. Her flight canceled at the last moment by a sudden storm,  
stuck here for another week, and a stupid Sumo chasing her mother around like a lost  
puppy was not her idea of a good time.  
  
Julia was not a happy camper at the moment.  
  
Sitting in the balcony of her hotel room, she watched the heavy rain fall. It made her  
get nostalgia; she missed watching the rainfall back home. It was always quite the event  
for her. Others had teased her about it, but they ahd layed off for, obvious reasons.  
  
It was magical to her. To watch a drop of water fall to the earth, beggining a cycle  
as old as the earth; it was just magic.  
  
She put her feet up on the small table and closed her eyes, savoring the cool air that hit  
her body. It was one of those moments you just want for yourself.  
  
And she better enjoy it, since the forecast said it would rain for another two days.  
  
*Oh well,* she thought. *Might as well make the best of it.*  
  
She thought back to the tournament. It had been a lot of fun. Fighting alongside her mother,  
showing her how good she was, it had been fun. Except when that Ganryuu had seen them and  
kept asking her mother out on a date. THAT was a scary thought.  
  
She laughed at the mental picture that brought. It would be...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down the balcony. She saw a figure walking slowly; a contrast  
to all she had seen earlier, who were rushing around. But this one did not have an umbrella,  
nor did it seem in a rush to get anywhere. She leaned on the railing to get a better view.  
  
She noticed it was a guy, who seemed familiar in some way. She searched her mind and came  
up with a resemblace.  
  
That guy was Jin Kazama.  
  
She had seen him a while back in the tournament. He was a magnificent fighter. At first, he   
seemed slow, but on closer inspection, he had been extremly fast, and his strength was   
not something to be taken lightly. She had wanted to fight him, but he had already advanced  
to the finals, while she had been beaten and out of the tournament.  
  
Then she saw him again just a month ago in the 'TT' and had not been surprised to see  
him improved. He was even stronger and faster than she remembered. She had watched in secret  
as he fought with some punk named Hwo- something.   
  
And, to top it all off, he was pretty cute too.  
  
Julia blushed at the fact of her saying he was cute. She had never been good with men. Sure,  
she had proposals up to yin-yang, but they had never had any appeal to her. To her, they all  
seemed just a little too... average.  
  
She wanted a challenge, someone she could like. And Jin seemed a worthy candidate.  
  
What bothered her though, was the fact of how he seemed so lonely. She had attempted to say  
hi after his fight, but her tongue found the worst moment to become paralyzed; but beyond  
that, he completely ignored her. He just walked by, not even acknoliging her presence.   
  
And, as she had understood, was very common.  
  
She asked around and found out Jin was most popular among the women's community, but  
paid little heed to them. What woman wouldn't be attracted to him? He was tall and built;  
so rare these days. The prefered sport of most men was football; cheering for their team.  
  
He had incredible muscles that strained and flexed each time he moved. He really was  
handsome.  
  
She sighed as he seemed to go even further down the street. She feared she'd lose the sight of him; but then he stopped in front of an apartment building really close to the hotel, opened  
the door and disappeared inside. She blinked. He lived nearby?  
  
Julia sank down on the chair and sighed, smiling. It would be an interesting week, after all.   
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I apologize if I screwed some kind of timeline, but I reinterate:  
I've only played the games, so I'm not entirely sure.   
  
This story is my first in Tekken, so I hope it won't bite.  
  
Thanxz for reading!  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
